


кокичи мажет соски гигиеничкой

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: себе и шуичи
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	кокичи мажет соски гигиеничкой

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено [снс аушкой помпонки](https://twitter.com/memeowlier/status/1282259908780597253?s=19) обязательно почитайте для полного погружения всё такое, полезно для здоровья  
> идея для фика пошла из [этого твита](https://twitter.com/bronze_soul/status/1284560775730941952?s=19)

одолженная у кокичи футболка ("всё равно она мне велика на пару размеров") хоть и со смешным принтом, но очень мягкая, и шуичи чувствует себя уютно.  
он, незадумываясь, перебирает край футболки пальцами одной руки, пока слушает, как каэде увлечённо рассказывает о фильме, на который они ходили с маки. шуичи невероятно рад за них, но.  
раз за разом он переводит взгляд на кокичи.  
он завораживает.  
его улыбка, задиристый тон, которым он дразнится. его движения рук, когда он перебрасывает гигиеническую помаду из одной ладони в другую. его волосы, торчащие в разные стороны. его глаза, которыми он...  
ох.  
смотрит на него.  
шуичи отводит взгляд и напоминает себе дышать размеренно и спокойно.  
каэде делает вид, что не замечает этого, и шуичи был бы благодарен. если бы мог сейчас думать о чём-то кроме хитрых искорок в глазах кокичи.  
\- а что если, - вдруг начинает кокичи.  
шуичи оборачивается к нему, чтобы послушать, что он скажет.  
и не знает, жалеет он или нет.  
потому что _кокичи_.  
у шуичи нет сил осознать происходящее.  
кокичи задирает свою футболку, прижимает её край подбородком, снимает колпачок с гигиенической помады и проводит ею по соску, а потом по другому.  
шуичи нервно сглатывает. щёки горят. он боится и не может пошевелиться. он забывает на мгновение, что они в комнате не одни, и неотрывно следит за движениями кокичи.  
шуичи моргает и мысленно говорит "возьми себя в руки".  
он медленно приходит в себя, осознавая, что его румянец сейчас слишком очевиден, они в комнате втроём, и кокичи ведёт себя вот так.  
шуичи слышит, как кокичи хихикает, но голову не поднимает, прилагая все силы, чтобы его ответ каэде выглядел невозмутимым.

* * *

они лежат на кровати и отдыхают, когда шуичи собирается с духом и озвучивает вопрос который мучал его долгое время.  
\- кокичи? - тот вопросительно мычит. - не знаю, помнишь ли ты, - и вопрос все равно неловкий, - это было ещё до того как мы начали встречаться.  
\- да?  
шуичи выдыхает.  
\- зачем ты мазал соски гигиеничкой?  
кокичи приподнимается, опираясь на один локоть, и смотрит шуичи в глаза. красивые, такие любимые глаза. потом он одним движением подскакивает и упирается руками по обе стороны от головы шуичи.  
\- кичи? - выдыхает он.  
кокичи задерживает дыхание на секунду, позволяя себе внутренне любовно вздохнуть. никто не умеет произносить его имя с такой интонацией, как это делает шуичи: взволнованно, влюблённо, доверчиво.  
очаровательно.  
\- хочешь проверить? - кокичи растягивает широкую хитрую улыбку, с удовольствием замечая небольшой румянец на щеках шуичи.  
\- ээм... - ох, ну, конечно, он растерял все слова, думает кокичи.  
\- шучу! - хихикает он и быстро и аккуратно целует любимого в нос.  
\- х-хей! - восклицает шуичи в явном замешательстве. - мне п-просто было интересно, - он отводит взгляд, - как это ощущается и зачем ты это сделал.  
кокичи серьезнеет.  
\- ну, я и говорю: хочешь проверить?  
\- т-так это не шутка?  
кокичи мотает головой, и кончики волос щекочут шуичи лицо.  
\- вот. - кокичи достаёт из кармана гигиеническую помаду, балансируя на одной руке, и протягивает шуичи.  
шуичи даже не удивлён такому повороту событий. (но определённо удивлён своей реакцией.)  
\- прямо сейчас? - уточняет он. дверь в комнату кокичи не заперта, и шуичи точно не хочет попасть в неловкую ситуацию, если кто-нибудь зайдёт.  
кокичи наклоняет голову набок, не улавливая намёка. шуичи машет рукой в сторону двери.  
\- ах, ты об этом! - кокичи слезает с кровати и, хихикая, закрывает дверь на ключ как можно тише, чтобы никто в доме не услышал. он не может признаться себе в этом, но вся ситуация очень его волнует и заставляет его сердце биться быстрее.  
шуичи тем временем садится на кровати, опустив ноги вниз, и кокичи, когда возвращается, садится рядом в позе лотоса.  
\- тебе так будет неудобно, - надувшись возмущается кокичи и нежно добавляет. - повернись сюда.  
\- хорошо.  
шуичи подтягивает ноги под себя, садясь к кокичи лицом. он не замечает собственное взволнованное глубокое дыхание, полностью поглощённый ситуацией.  
кокичи улыбается (так, как делает только, когда они наедине, до глубины души искренне, и улыбка предназначена только для одного шуичи) и протягивает руки к рубашке шуичи. шуичи замечает лёгкую дрожь пальцев, но ничего не говорит по этому поводу.  
\- я-я, - он запинается и даёт себе мысленный подзатыльник, - могу сам, если хочешь...  
\- нишиши, - кокичи, кажется, рад переложить эту ответственность на него, - с удовольствием посмотрю на это.  
но его щеки краснеют, как и щеки шуичи, с какой бы уверенностью он это ни произносил.  
шуичи вздыхает, опуская взгляд на пуговицу, и медленно расстёгивает. (о _ужас_ , он больше никогда в жизни не сможет раздеваться, не вспоминая этот момент.) мысленно подбадривая и успокаивая себя, он расстёгивает пуговицы одну за одной.  
кокичи наблюдает за его действиями закусив губу, дрожа от волнения и предвкушения.  
шуичи добирается до последней пуговицы и бормочет:  
\- наверное надо эмм... - и он выворачивается из рукавов, смешно выгибая руки, что кокичи выпускает смешок.  
но через мгновение шуичи смотрит ровно ему в глаза, взволнованно сглатывая, и кокичи храбрится за них обоих.  
\- нишиши, - он прикладывает палец к губам с зажатой в руке гигиенической помадой, - ты такой милый, когда смущается.  
шуичи открывает рот, но не находится, что ответить. он берет руку кокичи в свою и тянет ее к себе, раскрывая чужую ладонь. до этого ему не удалось разглядеть упаковку, да и не до того было.  
\- виноградная? - и вообще-то он не удивлён, но мысли в его голове бегут быстрее, заставляя его чувствовать б _о_ льшую неловкость. _кокичи любит виноградную фанту._  
\- ага, но не то, чтобы у меня была возможность проверить правда ли она такая на вкус, как говорят.  
и, очевидно, _очевидно_ , он говорит это, не подумав, потому что тут же замолкает, осознавая подтекст в своих словах.  
они встречаются взглядами.  
\- не передумал? - щурится кокичи, всеми силами возвращая уверенность в голосе.  
шуичи качает головой.  
\- нет, - и _вот это действительно_ звучит уверенно, думает кокичи.  
кокичи кивает и молча открывает гигиеническую помаду.  
шуичи закусывает губу и втягивает воздух через нос и на секунду даже хочет зажмуриться, но не позволяет себе этого сделать.  
кокичи подносит руку к груди шуичи, бросает быстрый взгляд на его лицо, и медленно проводит помадой по соску.  
шуичи вздрагивает.  
и тут же твердит себе не злиться на себя за такую реакцию.  
кокичи смотрит на него, неуверенный продолжать ли ему. шуичи замечает его взгляд и кивает.  
последующие прикосновения помады пугают не так сильно, но внутренняя возбуждённая дрожь не прекращается. кокичи искренне забавляется, меняя нажим и сторону помады, следя за реакцией шуичи и готовый остановиться в случае чего.  
шуичи сжимает руки, думая, чувствует ли кокичи, как безумно стучит у него сердце.  
возбуждённый сосок становится чувствительным, и шуичи вслух выдыхает.  
кокичи опускает руку и чуть отодвигается. шуичи осознаёт одну вещь.  
\- н-не ощущается как что-то необычное.  
кокичи улыбается.  
\- я знаю.  
ох.  
он же пробовал. конечно.  
шуичи возмущённо вздыхает, округляя глаза.  
\- и ты ничего не сказал?! - он неловко взмахивает дрогнувшей рукой.  
\- а ты бы мне поверил? - кокичи наклоняет голову. это был искренний вопрос, без насмешки. - раз ты сколько думал об этом, такой ответ бы тебя не удовлетворил.  
шуичи задумывается. он бы точно поверил, но. да.  
\- пожалуй так, - он легко улыбается. - и мне п-понравилось.  
лицо кокичи становится ярче от улыбки и блестящих глаз.  
\- я рад. - он закрывает помаду и откладывает её в сторону. - но нам точно надо узнать какой у нее вкус.  
"тогда почему бы не сейчас?" чуть ли не говорит шуичи, но понимает.  
_оу._  
это намёк.  
кокичи легко мог бы нанести помаду на губы шуичи, но прямо сейчас. _именно сейчас._  
шуичи выдыхает. кокичи перебирает кончиками пальцев свою футболку.  
он нервничает. он бы и хотел сказать прямо, но так и не смог перебороть смущение, а теперь уже, казалось, момент упущен.  
\- ну, давай, - шуичи произносит это сдавленно и вовсе не потому, что заставляет себя, а потому, что это единственный вариант ответа, пришедший ему в голову, и который он был в силах озвучить. - я не против.  
\- что? - неверяще переспрашивает кокичи. шуичи выпучивает на него глаза, краснея, умоляя понять, что ещё раз он сказать это не сможет.  
кокичи вдыхает с воодушевлением, приоткрывая губы, и тут же их сжимает.  
они держат зрительный контакт дольше привычного, и вообще, это оказывается приятно.  
наконец кокичи сдвигается, пересаживаясь ближе, и наклоняется. его дыхание нежно пробегает по коже, вызывая мурашки.  
и он аккуратно проводит языком по соску снизу вверх.  
шуичи ахает и захлопывает рот ладонью.  
кокичи тут же отстраняется с испуганным взглядом.  
у шуичи лицо безумно красное и _тоже_ напуганное.  
\- аээ-эм, - он немного отводит ладонь, - я не...  
кокичи заставляет себя успокоиться и участливо глядит в ответ, с чуть приоткрытыми губами, показывая, что он слушает.  
\- давай на сегодня остановимся? - тяжело выдыхает шуичи. - я больше не могу.  
\- всё в порядке? - кокичи не может не переживать.  
\- да, просто, - он фыркает, осторожно улыбаясь, - слишком неловко.  
кокичи облегчённо выдыхает.  
\- хорошо.  
он приподнимается, не отрывая взгляда, касается губами улыбки шуичи, и улыбается в поцелуй сам.  
они отстраняются друг от друга и снова приближаются, чтобы обняться. и кокичи тянет шуичи на себя, падая на спину и хихикая.

по-настоящему неловко становится, когда их будит стук в дверь, они подрываются, путаясь с одеяле.  
хаджиме зовёт их обедать, и кокичи чуть ли не впервые в жизни подводит голос, когда он отвечает и запинается.  
он прячет краснеющее лицо в подушке и пихает смеющегося шуичи.

**Author's Note:**

> если кокичи в начале аушки поступает в университет, то он уже или почти совершеннолетний, не надо мне тут.


End file.
